


Goosebumps

by rainbowbaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbaz/pseuds/rainbowbaz
Summary: After the first time that Simon and Baz's magic merges, Simon is eager to try it out again. But Baz can't handle all of this touching, and Simon doesn't understand why.





	

Baz looks over at him, sighing. There is no way that Simon can defeat that chimera alone; even if he is the Mage’s heir, his magic is far too unstable. He can already feel it rippling through the air, making everyone watching Simon feel dizzy.

Before his mind can process it, his legs are carrying him closer. His hand presses against Simon’s bicep, as a sign of support, but Baz is taken aback. He can feel Snow’s magic warming his skin, travelling through his blood, bubbling at his fingertips. They are merging. A marriage of magic.

\-----

“Baz, that was fucking crazy!” Simon yelps as he follows Baz into their room, slamming the door behind him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Even Baz is struggling to keep his usual stoic physique as his mouth twitches into a smile, and he flops backwards onto his bed, exhausted yet giddier than he has felt in years.

Simon seems just as amazed. Even after such exhaustion, he is still so _alive_ , pacing up and down the room, ideas dangerously conjuring up in his head. “No, but seriously, think about all we could do. My power and your control… we would be fucking unbeatable, Baz. No one could stop us. We could defeat the Humdrum. We could do anything.”

His magic is still sparking at the edges, sending waves into the room. Baz has to close his eyes for a moment – it’s all too much to process. Just this morning he was screaming in Simon’s face because he used some of his shower gel, and now Simon is hinting at them being allies and taking on the world together. Spending time together.

It’s all too good to be true. “I don’t know, Snow. I get that we’re powerful, but we’re fighting opposite causes. We’re on opposite sides of this war. What would the families have to say about all of this?”

“Fuck the families!” Simon declares, plopping himself down on Baz’s bed, making Baz sit up and raise an eyebrow. “Think about what we could do, Baz.”

“So you want to defy the system? What about the Mage? What would he have to say about this?” Simon dulls down slightly at Baz’s words, sinking into himself, and for some reason Baz feels sick. “Just… you just need to think about this, Snow. You’re hardly going to turn around and say ‘fuck the Mage’. You worship him.”

“I don’t _worship_ him. But I don’t see why he would have a problem with this.”

“Well, I’m not working for him. I’m not going to be one of his minions.”

Simon quietens down. “Okay.”

There’s a silence. Baz is still tipsy from the feeling of such magic running through his veins, and barely notices Simon edging towards him.

“Hey, is it okay if I just – try this again?” Simon asks, holding out his hand, ready to merge their magic. Baz feels nervous. Before, they were in front of a huge crowd, with the wind running through their hair, slaying a chimera. This feels too close, too intimate. There are no prying eyes. The atmosphere is still. But how can Baz say no when Simon’s hand is so close?

He stutters. “U-um, yeah, sure.” But when Simon lightly touches his hand, and Baz feels magic tingling at his skin, he can’t control the shiver that runs through him. Although it’s painfully clear that Simon is only using this to strengthen his magic, it’s just so easy for Baz to pretend that this is romantic, as if Simon Snow is touching him. Carefully. Gently, like he could break. His forearms are prickling with goosebumps.

Simon notices. “Oh, shit, sorry Baz, I must have left the window open. You’re freezing.” He glances over, and realises that the window is firmly shut. Simon blinks. “Oh. Okay then. Maybe it’s the magic.” Baz nods, coolly, and watches as Simon presses his fingers against his forearm again, and another shiver runs through his body. What is the matter with him? (Baz knows, obviously, that he can’t quite handle being touched like this. Because he’s never been touched so gently before. And the fact he is receiving this touch from Simon Snow, the boy he is hopelessly in love with, only makes it worse.)

“Baz, are you ill or something? Are you cold? Are you tired? What’s happening? Is this my magic?” Baz just shuts his eyes and rests his head against the headboard, arm itching where Simon was touching him. He’s so overwhelmed that his incessant rambling is barely bothering him. “I can get the nurse, if you want, or some tea. Tea would be nice. The chimera must have been a shock-”

“Snow, I’m fine. Leave it.”

“But you’re not, are you? You were shivering. Is it some sort of weird vampire thing?”

“Oh, for Crowley’s sake.” If Baz’s eyes were open, he would be rolling them. But instead he feels incredibly nervous. His heart is screaming, and he knows that Simon is so close to running and getting the nurse, and what would she even diagnose him with, the love bug? He feels pathetic. “I’m just… I’m not used to being touched. Like that.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Simon understands, and Baz hates himself. He wants the bed to swallow him up whole, or Simon to leave, or something. But Snow just keeps talking. “But, you’ve been with Agatha before, right? And plenty of girls-”

“No one.”

“Oh. Well. Um. I could set you up with someone if you wanted. Loads of people fancy you, I don’t understand why you haven’t-”

Baz can hardly believe this conversation is happening. “I’m fine, Snow. I’m not currently in need of a girlfriend.”

“Oh, do you already have one? Someone back home?” Simon seems excited. It makes Baz sadly reflect on how Simon knows nothing about his life, not really. It’s been seven years. And for some reason, as he gets up and stalks towards the bathroom, he stops in his tracks. He wants to let Simon in.

“Snow, I live in the middle of nowhere. The only company I have is my family.” Breathe. “And even that situation is pretty shit at the moment, because my father has been insufferably ignoring me ever since he read my diary and found out that I’m gay.”

“You’re… you’re…”

For once in Baz’s life, he has finally made Simon Snow speechless.

“Don’t worry, Snow. It’s not contagious.”

“Don’t be… did I…”

Baz can’t bear to turn around. “Spit it out, Snow.” But Simon Snow is walking over to him, and then he’s lightly tracing his finger over his arm. Baz bites his lip as those fucking goosebumps appear again. His greatest downfall. This is the end.

“Baz… I’m doing this to you. You’re not cold.”

“Simon, look-”

He is rudely interrupted by Simon turning him around and pressing him against the bathroom door, curiously raising Baz’s arm and kissing him directly over the goosebumps. And then his mouth is travelling up, up – running over his neck, kissing lines over his jawline, skating towards the corner of his mouth. Simon Snow is about to kiss him, and yet there is an uncomfortable burning against his chest. Without opening his eyes, he knows exactly what the problem is.

“Snow, Simon. The cross.”

“Huh?” Baz opens his eyes, and watches Simon look down, seeing the necklace. And in one swift movement, Simon rips it off, throwing it to get lost in a corner of their room. He smirks, he fucking _smirks_ , and pins Baz’s arms up against the door, pulling away to gently trace his fingers against the soft skin. And he doesn’t even hesitate as he kisses Baz on the mouth.

If Baz knew that helping Snow kill a chimera would lead to this, he would have done it a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic, so I hope it's not too bad. Once I had the idea, I couldn't get it out of my head, so I hope you enjoyed this one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it :) If you have any feedback, that would be amazing!
> 
> tumblr: https://rainbowbaz.tumblr.com/


End file.
